


Amour d'été

by Amnesy



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Cannes, Festival, Gay, LPJ, M/M, Quotidien, hugoclément, panayotispascot, pascoment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesy/pseuds/Amnesy
Summary: La chaleur envahissait l'habitacle du mastodonte de fer qui filait à travers la campagne à plus de 300 km/h. Un nouveau weekend s'annonçait comme chaque vendredi soir. Dans le train parmi les familles et les couples dans le wagon, un jeune brun essayait de regagner sa place après une halte au wagon bar. Il s'était reposé toute la semaine durant pour faire la fête avec son ami à Cannes. La journée lui avait paru interminable : de l'arrivée au bureau à la fin du tournage le soir même , le trentenaire avait compté chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui précédait son départ sous le soleil et les palmiers.





	1. Soirée mouvementée

**Author's Note:**

> (Posté dans un premier temps sur Wattpad) Salut! Autre insomnie, autre fanfiction. Cette fois-ci je sors de ma zone de confort : pas d'OS ni de bartheill! Il se peut que quelques fautes d'orthographe soit encore présentes. Bien évidemment, tout ceci est fictif. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours! Des fanfics et du love <333

La chaleur envahissait l'habitacle du mastodonte de fer qui filait à travers la campagne à plus de 300 km/h. Un nouveau weekend s'annonçait comme chaque vendredi soir. Dans le train parmi les familles et les couples dans le wagon, un jeune brun essayait de regagner sa place après une halte au wagon bar. Il s'était reposé toute la semaine durant pour faire la fête avec son ami à Cannes. La journée lui avait paru interminable : de l'arrivée au bureau à la fin du tournage le soir même , le trentenaire avait compté chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui précédait son départ sous le soleil et les palmiers.

Après 5h de trajet, Hugo posa un pied sur le quai. Il était enfin arrivé à destination. Parmi les voyageurs fatigués qui marchaient le long du quai dans la nuit déjà bien avancée il cherchait du regard son ami arrivé quelques jours plus tôt à Cannes.

Son coeur voulait se dérober de son corps. Il voulait arrêter le tic tac infernal du temps. Dans quelques minutes il croiserait son regard. Il continua à avancer, pas par pas. Puis il s'arrêta, ses sentiments piqués au vif. Il était là sur le quai à l'attendre.

Ses joues empourprées par la chaleur mais aussi par ses sentiments inavoués vinrent entrer en contact avec celle de son ami. Comme un comédien sur scène ou un journaliste en direct, Hugo essayait de ne laisser rien paraître sur son visage malgré les assauts perpétuels de son coeur.

Après l'échange de quelques banalités, Panayotis lui proposa de le suivre à une soirée sur les bords de mer. « Si tu es trop fatigué, je peux comprendre que tu refuses d'y aller. »

Hugo releva la tête, d'un air surpris « Je ne suis pas venu à Cannes pour dormir Pana! Bien sûr que je viens. En plus tu es jeune, il faut que quelqu'un de responsable t'accompagne » fit le jeune trentaine, esquissant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

——

L'air frais de la nuit effleurait la peau bronzée d'Hugo. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient le long de la croisette. « Alors, cette semaine à Cannes? J'ai vu que tu en avais bien profité. Yann n'arrêtait pas de râler à travers la rédac' quand il a appris que je te rejoignais ce weekend »

Panayotis ne put s'empêcher de rire suite aux révélations d'Hugo avant de répliquer sur le même ton : « Tu es conscient qu'il va se moquer de nous lundi? C'est sûr! »

Hugo rigola en retour. Il se senti enivré par l'air qui les enveloppait, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Leurs yeux noisettes se rencontrèrent, chacun un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la soirée. Les deux amis essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule déjà bien alcoolisée. L'ambiance était tamisée, un DJ était présent pour animer la soirée. Des corps ivres et passionnés se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse sous les notes du premier slow.

Des roses ornaient les piliers de marbre. Des spots jaune et vert éclairaient la grande salle. Puis au fond du couloir, après le bar se trouvait une terrasse qui avait une vue exceptionnelle sur la croisette. Les deux parisiens décidèrent de faire une première halte au bar. Le plus vieux commanda des shots de vodka pour « égayer la soirée » puis il se dirigèrent vers les tables sur la terrasse, elles aussi ornées de fleurs.

Un grand blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour apporter la commande. Panayotis semblait hésitant devant le nombre considérable de shots devant lui. Le plus vieux remarqua cette faille instantanément « Tu n'es pas habitué à boire autant? » . Sous ces mots, Panayotis se redressa immédiatement «Pas vraiment, je tiens très bien l'alcool. C'est pas grave, je te ramènerais si tu deviens ivre trop vite. Tu sais, Martin m'a raconté à propos de New York en novembre.Ce ne sera pas une première pour toi donc! » fit il en ne pouvant camoufler son rictus amusé sur ces derniers mots. Hugo se rapprocha du jeune majeur pour lui faire face « Et bien.. jouons à un petit jeu alors. » Il sorti un dé de sa poche puis le posa sur la table. « On lance le dé chacun notre tour. La personne qui fait le plus petit nombre doit boire le nombre qu'il a fait en shot de vodka et confesser une vérité inavouable que lui demande l'autre. Alors, tu es partant? » «

« Oh oui! » répondit le plus jeune, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« C'est toi le plus jeune donc tu commences. »

L'humoriste se saisit du dé puis le fit rouler entre les shots. Après une course effréné le dé s'arrêta sur le chiffre 5. Hugo soupira, puis se saisit à son tour de l'objet cubique et le lança. Après avoir traversé toute la table il finit par s'arrêter net.

« Tu abuses! » s'écria l'un d'entre eux, s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu la première manche.

Hugo pu savourer sa joie. D'une part car le plus jeune devait assumer les 5 shots de vodka mais aussi car il allait savoir enfin la vérité.

Les trois premiers shots passèrent plutôt bien, puis tout se compliqua au quatrième. Panayotis pouvait déjà sentir l'effet de l'alcool parcourir ses veines, enflammant tout sur son passage. Il s'était trompé, l'alcool faisait fondre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait bien plus vite que prévu.

Cependant, l'humoriste savait qu'il lui restait encore quelques shots possible avant ce fameux « verre de trop ». Après avoir enduré les shots qui lui brûlaient maintenant la gorge, il essaya de garder un peu de contenance pour répondre à la question du Biarrot (habitant de Biarritz).

Hugo pris une grande inspiration puis se jeta dans l'arène.

« Une leçon à retenir en amour? »

Panayotis eu un hoquet d'étonnement. Hugo lui lançait une perche, que l'alcool lui poussait à saisir.

« Euuuuh.. À vrai dire je n'ai eu qu'une vrai relation amoureuse qui s'est mal terminée. Je ne me sens pas légitime de parler de ce sujet surtout que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. » fit-il, gêné.

Hugo perdit la seconde manche. Il bu trois shots. Le journaliste savait qu'il ne tenait que très peu l'alcool. Son corps lui rappela immédiatement dès la première gorgée de liqueur qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

Panayotis le regardait, se retenant de rire face à ses grimaces à chaque verre. Puis il pris un air plus sérieux, annonçant la fameuse question.

« Hugo, je te retourne la question, je suis toute ouïe à tes doux conseils. »

Il se maudit intérieurement. Ce jeu n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout ne pas déraper. Ne. pas. déraper.

Hugo lui raconta ses idylles, souvent courtes et peu passionnelles. Il rejetait l'amour qui n'était pour lui que sources d'ennui et de problèmes. Peut être n'avait il pas franchi cette fameuse porte par laquelle des personnes de tout âge frôle le seuil : le coup de foudre, l'amour avec un grand A. L'amour qui rend fou, l'amour passionnel, l'amour d'une vie. Ce sentiment dont il était en quête depuis si longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, son ami le regardait avec attention dans un silence d'or autour du chaos sonore que la soirée engendrait.

Il enchaînèrent ce petit jeu jusqu'au milieu de la nuit avant de rentrer chez eux, l'estomac noué mais des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ils foulèrent le pas de leur appartement difficilement. Panayotis soutenait Hugo par le bras pour éviter que celui ci ne s'effondre sous la menace du trop grand nombre de liqueurs bues pendant la soirée. Ils riaient tout les deux à gorges déployées. La soirée avaient permis aux deux amis de se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient.

Panayotis fit assoir Hugo sur une chaise pour lui enlever ses chaussures car à cette heure si tardive et dans son état, le journaliste n'était plus en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Après avoir couché son ami, il décida de faire de même. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre d'Hugo quand une main le retenu amenant son corps vers le lit de celui ci. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent peu à peu, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un mouvement fou et passionné.

« Reste »


	2. Hésitations

Panayotis ne se recula pas, bien au contraire le jeune homme prolongea ce baiser. Hugo ne put s'empêcher de gémir face aux gestes entreprenant de l'humoriste.

Le plus jeune saisit les poignets du jeune homme tout en continuant d'explorer ses lèvres et son cou, puis il se mit à califourchon sur le corps du journaliste. Le pouls du plus vieux s'accéléra, maintenant haletant il supplia Panayotis de poursuivre. C'était un langoureux supplice.

Tout en continuant de déshabiller le jeune homme ivre, il se saisit d'un drap pour le nouer autour des poignets d'Hugo, attachant le linge blanc aux barreaux du lit. Celui ci essaya de protester, en vain. L'humoriste avait maintenant le corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps à sa merci.

Après s'être occupé de sa bouche, Panayotis parti à l'assaut du torse du Biarrot, désormais dénudé. S'arrêtant étape par étape. Hugo ne répondit plus de rien, son coeur remué par ses passions anciennes qu'il avait mise de côté si longtemps. Le plus jeune pouvait sentir le plaisir que chacun de ses gestes provoquait chez son amant d'une nuit, notamment sous sa ceinture.

C'est sur cette partie qu'il décida de s'attarder. Il détacha les quelques boutons qui le séparait de l'intimité du journaliste. Quand la dernière barrière de tissus céda, il la saisit avant de la porter à sa bouche.

L'entièreté du corps d'Hugo tressaillit face aux effets que lui provoquait la langue experte de Panayotis. A chaque mouvement, un petit gémissement s'échappait de la bouche du journaliste ne pouvant plus contenir le plaisir que le plus jeune essayait de prolonger éternellement.

Après avoir emmené son amant aux côtés des étoiles et détaché ses liens noués fermement au lit, il vint poser un doigt sur sa bouche lui intimant de garder le silence. Puis, comme pour sceller leur nuit torride il l'embrassa avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre du couloir.

La nuit fut tumultueuse pour le journaliste. Tourmenté par ses sentiments, il ressassait la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Ivresse d'un soir ou réel amour? Face à ce questionnement, il se senti bien seul ce soir à la fenêtre de sa chambre les yeux rivés sur les étoiles qui, pensait il, lui porteraient peut être conseil.

Après ces longues réflexions qui ne menèrent à rien, son esprit trouva enfin le sommeil. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard lorsque le soleil eu atteint son zénith. Il était mortifié à l'idée de passer le seuil de sa chambre et de faire face aux yeux noisettes de Panayotis.

Dans sa tête, il avait imaginé des milliers de scénarios possibles sauf un. Lorsqu'il entra dans le séjour, le silence régnait. Aucune trace du jeune homme en vue. Il pu constater les traces de la soirées de la vieille : son sac posé à la va-vite, ses chaussures éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Soudain, son regard marqua un arrêt sur la table basse où un post it violet trônait à côté de quelques bouteilles vides. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir en prendre connaissance.

« Désolé pour hier. Je pars en tournage. Rendez vous ce soir (en forme ;) ) pour une autre soirée.»

Hugo se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce message plus qu'ambigu. La suite de la journée s'annonçait longue et éprouvante. Ce soir, il devait jouer carte sur table, quitte à se brûler les ailes.


	3. Entre rêve et réalité

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençait à envahir la pièce. Panayotis grogna, gêné par cette luminosité trop prématurée à son goût. Il se frotta les yeux puis décida de se lever afin d'être à l'heure à son rendez vous.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, le jeune homme fut frappé violemment par les souvenirs de la veille. Trop d'alcool, de bêtises. Il regrettait ses actions de la nuit passée. Le désordre ambiant lui rappelait les ébats passionnés qu'il avait eu la veille. À l'évocation de ce souvenir, son coeur manqua un battement. Comment son ami allait-il l'accueillir? Panayotis avait franchi la ligne rouge, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sortir immédiatement de ses pensées. Contrairement au tournage, Hugo pouvait attendre le soir même. Avant de partir de l'appartement, il prit un post it pour prévenir le plus vieux qui était bien trop ivre la veille pour connaître son programme du jour. Il fut prit de panique. Devait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou au contraire lui en parler. L'humoriste regrettait beaucoup les gestes qu'il avait pu avoir. L'autre avait peut être été trop saoul cette nuit là pour refuser ses avances. Il se maudissait intérieurement.

Après avoir trouvé la bonne formulation, il prit la route pour le tournage.

———————————

La journée fut longue pour les deux amants d'un soir. Chacun pensait à cette fameuse nuit. Panayotis avait la tête dans les nuages, totalement démuni à apeuré face à cette situation particulière.

De son côté Hugo avait passé la journée allongé sur le canapé au téléphone avec l'une de ses amies. La journée s'alterna entre pleurs et angoisse pour le jeune homme.

« Tu penses que je devrais sortir ce soir Cam ? »

« Tu sais Hugo, écoute ton coeur. Ne te force pas à aller au concert de ce soir si tu n'en à pas envie ou si tu ne t'en sens pas pas capable. Mais dis toi qu'à un moment il faudra crever l'abcès que cette nuit a crée entre vous deux. C'est ce soir ou jamais. »

« Ok, je viens mais tu viens aussi. »

Camélia soupira.

« OK »

Elle saisit cette perche tendue par Hugo. Elle aussi avec des comptes à régler après tout.

Après avoir raccroché avec Camélia, Hugo fit le ménage et alla se préparer. En sortant de la douche, il reçu un sms de Pana lui indiquant qu'il le joindrait directement là bas en précisant l'heure et l'endroit où avait lieu la soirée. C'était un texto assez formel, pas de sentiments même amicaux dans le message. Le journaliste lui répondit sur le même ton, l'informant que Camélia était de la partie ce soir là.

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon noir, une chemise et une cravate, le jeune homme rejoignit Camélia avant de se diriger vers la soirée. Hugo se senti faillir à chaque kilomètre qui le rapprochait un peu plus de son amant. Son coeur ne répondait plus. Les images de la nuit dernière défilait dans son esprit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Avait il aimé cette relation d'un soir?

Soudain Camélia lui saisit sa main, ils étaient arrivés. Hugo descendit du taxi. Le mistral chaud lui effleurait avec douceur la peau. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du Pétrichor qui envahissait la ville en même temps que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient.

Les premières notes du concert résonnait déjà quand les deux amis foulèrent la piste de danse à la recherche de Panayotis. Hugo ne sentait plus ses pieds le soutenir, il avançait lentement parmi la foule déchaînée. Ce soir là, il aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf ici.

Après 10 minutes à chercher son ami à travers la salle noire de monde, il rencontra son regard. Figé et terrorisé de l'intérieur il essayait de ne rien faire paraître sur son visage.

Ils étaient désormais face à face, Panayotis le salua comme à son habitude par un check puis il lui présenta Camélia. La conversation s'engagea sur des banalités. Hugo était désemparé. Camélia le fixa longuement en lui suggérant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il devait se jeter à l'eau, abaisser ses défenses et montrer ses faiblesses. En guise de réponse, Hugo donna un discret coup de coude à son amie. Il le ferait mais en temps voulu.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les amis s'enivrèrent à grand renfort de mojitos, bières et autres spritz. Pana se dirigea vers les toilettes. Hugo saisit sa chance et le suivi. L'humoriste n'avait pas remarqué que son amant le suivait. Le plus vieux attendit son retour dans le couloir qui jouxtait les toilettes.

Quand le jeune homme refit son apparition, Hugo le coinça, plaquant ses mains contre le mur, empêchant toute fuite du plus jeune.

« Nous devons avoir une discussion, toi et moi. »

Puis dans la fougue de l'instant il embrassa Panayotis. C'était un baiser sauvage, passionné et pressant. L'humoriste y répondit immédiatement avec ardeur en unissant leurs langues. Le journaliste ne pu s'empêcher de gémir face aux multiples assauts que Panayotis effectuait le long de son corps avec ses mains. Puis par pudeur, il interrompit ce moment d'intimité, bien trop apeuré par les regards qu'on leurs lançaient. Panayotis recoiffa les cheveux d'Hugo qui étaient désormais ébouriffés sous l'action de ses mains.

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers la sortie, Hugo le suivi en attrapant délicatement sa main. Pendant le trajet les ramenant à l'appartement, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Le journaliste en profita pour envoyer un message à Camélia.

« Merci Cam pour cette super soirée. On est parti précipitamment avec Pana. Je te raconte ça demain promis ;) xx »

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Hugo prit la main de Panayotis.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour. »

Il arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Hugo le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sa langue s'occupa de la bouche de son amant puis tout en descendant vers son cou il lui retira son t-shirt dévoilant un torse parfait. Le Biarrot prit sa cravate et la noua autour des poignets de Panayotis, l'empêchant de bouger sous les caresses incessantes qu'il lui infligeait avec ses mains expertes sur son buste. 

Le plus vieux descendit encore plus bas. Il se trouvait à présent à genoux, dégrafant la ceinture du plus jeune avant que son pantalon n'atteigne le sol et fit de même pour lui. Ensuite, Il se saisit de l'intimité de son amant avant de l'amener à sa bouche.

Panayotis cria de plaisir. Hugo continua lentement, se délectant des expressions qu'il provoquait chez l'humoriste.

Il fit ensuite basculer son prisonnier sur le lit. Tout en l'embrassant, il utilisa deux de ses doigts pour entrer en lui poursuivant avec des mouvements de vas et viens.

Panayotis succombait à petit feu sous ces nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait. Désormais haletant et voyant Hugo ralentir le mouvement, il le supplia de continuer.

Hugo le fixa un instant : « Tu es sûre que c'est cela que tu désires? »

« Oui babe » fit il entre deux gémissements.

Cette nuit là, ils s'unirent l'un à l'autre dans une symphonie de cris et de gémissement avant d'atteindre le septième ciel. Après avoir détaché les liens de Panayotis, Hugo vint loger son visage contre le torse encore brûlant de l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Les deux amoureux ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Tout deux étaient désormais apaisés.

———————————————-

Quand il se réveilla, Hugo voulu se blottir contre son amant. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et découvrit avec effroi que ce qu'il prenait pour réalité se révélait n'être peut être qu'un rêve. Ses draps dissimulait une silhouette féminine en face de lui. Panayotis n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais.

 

A suivre! ;D


	4. Rêver, oser et ne jamais abandonner

Hugo se vêtit d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt puis alla faire un tour en bord de mer.

Il n'y a pas de vacances à l'amour, ça n'existe pas. L'amour est une chose qu'il faut vivre complètement avec son ennui et tout les problèmes qui en découlent. Le jeune homme était en panique. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Avait-il prit ses rêves pour réalité? Aimait il vraiment les hommes? Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit à cet instant là.

Les rues de la ville se vidaient tranquillement, les derniers fêtards rentraient dormir de leur nuit passée, un peu trop alcoolisée. Les pavés étaient jonchés des détritus de la veille. Il se posa sur le sable qui bordait la mer. Puis, ses souvenirs refirent peu à peu surface. Un sms tard dans la nuit, une invitation tentante et très vite les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit où quelques heures plus tôt il avait scellé son amour avec l'homme qu'il désirait tant.

L'homme était tellement terrifié par lui même et ses sentiments qu'il avait décidé de plonger dans les bras d'une autre, comme pour se rassurer soi même.

Il s'en voulait et se mentait à lui même en agissant comme cela. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus espoir de retrouver Panayotis après cette ultime tromperie. Il plongea la tête entre ses bras. Les larmes commencèrent à envahir son visage. Les sanglots saccadaient sa respiration, sa gorge se noua d'émotion. Hugo se sentait démuni face à l'immensité de ses sentiments qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Les premiers rayons du soleil effleuraient la surface de la mer, illuminant ainsi la ville encore endormie. Une légère brise caressait son visage. Soudain il se souvint d'une phrase que Panayotis lui avait expliqué un soir en terrasse, pendant une fête sur les toits de Paris. Celle-ci venait de son réalisateur favori, Xavier Dolan.

« Je pense que tout est possible à qui rêve, ose, travaille, et n'abandonne jamais. »

RÊVER

Il était perdu, un petit sourire en coin en pensant à son âme soeur. La confiance en soi, parfois ça ne tient pas à grand chose. Des petites étapes qui, misent bout à bout, nous font faire un pas de géant.

OSER

Ce n'est pas facile. Peu de personnes osent dans la vie. Oser expérimenter, oser se faire confiance . Il faut oser dans la vie quitte parfois à se brûler les ailes pour mieux repartir.

NE JAMAIS ABANDONNER

Malgré les obstacles qu'il avait à affronter, le tout était de persévérer, ne jamais baisser la tête à la moindre difficulté. C'était cela la vie : des obstacles, des moments de peine comme de joie qui aboutissaient à une chose : faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Hugo se ressaisi brusquement. Bien sûr qu'il devait lui parler et avouer enfin la vérité que désormais il ne pouvait plus dissimuler. Sa survie en dépendait.

Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans sa poche à son plus grand désespoir.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Où es tu? »

Hugo indiqua l'adresse à son interlocuteur, paniqué et à la fois déterminé de régler cette affaire au plus vite.

La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes après d'un pas énervé. Hugo se leva pour l'accueillir mais celui ci regretta son action quand il reçu une violente claque en retour. Il n'eu pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué de force sur le banc.

« Comment as tu pu m'abandonner ce matin? »

Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage.

« Cam écoutes, c'était une erreur cette nuit. Je suis désolé. »

Les sanglots brouillaient sa voix, crispaient ses muscles, paralysaient son cerveau. Il était trop tard, des larmes déferlaient déjà le long de son visage. Ses yeux rougis par l'émotion essayaient de dissimuler cette faute irréversible.

La chanteuse finit par lui donner plusieurs coups de poing avant de partir le long de la croisette pieds nus, ses talons à la main.

Hugo était sonné et désorienté, le sang coulait le long de son visage. Désormais il devait tout expliquer à Panayotis.

—————————————————

L'humoriste avait passé une nuit calme. Sa pudeur l'avait tiré des bras de son compagnon pour l'emmener dans son lit. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement, un peu trop à son goût quand il entendu une porte claquer violemment.

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand son téléphone vibra.

« Besoin de te parler asap. 10h à notre café habituel. »

Hugo. C'était un message froid, sans amour, blague ou même émotion. Il redoutait le pire. Peut être qu'hier il avait fait une erreur. Panayotis essaya de se changer l'esprit en lançant sa playlist musicale favorite avant d'entrer dans la douche.

—————————————

Quand il rejoignit Hugo, il se crispa immédiatement. Son visage était tuméfié, son sourire ravageur avait disparu du coin de ses lèvres. Dans un élan de compassion il se jeta sur lui. Le journaliste ne fit aucun geste sur le moment puis se recula.

« Pana, je dois te parler d'un truc sérieux. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas. »

Le Biarrot avait la voix tremblante. Il essayait de camoufler ses fêlures au mieux mais son coeur repris le dessus très rapidement.

« Assieds toi. D'abord j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, le reste on verra après. »

Panayotis n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre en colère, mais là il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Hugo lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer mais la tromperie qu'il avait commis l'avait décimé. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son émotion.

« Tu sais chaton, on peut tous faire des erreurs. Et vu ce que cette garce t'as fait, je pense que tu n'as pas à souffrir plus. »

L'humoriste se leva puis se dirigea derrière la chaise de son amant. Il entoura le cou d'Hugo avec ses bras et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Ses bras le protégeaient désormais de toute attaque du monde extérieur. 

Ce jour là, Le plus jeune enseigna au plus vieux une leçon : exister, c'est oser se jeter dans le monde et surtout ne jamais regarder en arrière. 

 

Fin.

 

Voilà, j'espère que cette (courte) fic vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce dernier chapitre d'où la publication tardive de celui-ci. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens bientôt avec pleins de surprises.. notamment un petit threesome Q inédit ;) Stay tunned!


End file.
